Matsumoto Jun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 松本 潤 thumb|260px *'Nombre (romaji):' Matsumoto Jun *'Apodo:' Matsujun / King / Do-S (sádico extremo) *'Profesión:' Cantante, actor, presentador y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 30 de Agosto de 1983 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Toshima, Tokyo, Japón *'Estatura:' 173 cm *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Grupo musical:' Arashi *'Agencia: 'Johnny´s Jimusho *'Sello discográfico: 'J Storm Biografía En 1996, a los 13 años Matsujun, influenciado por su hermana mayor, mandó una carta durante el día de graduación de la primaria para unirse a la Johnny's Entertainment y poco después recibió una llamada del propio presidente de la compañia invitándolo a que se uniera. Cabe mencionar que Matsujun no tuvo la necesidad de hacer una audición, siendo uno de los pocos niños “solicitados” por el mismísimo Johnny Kitagawa, pertenece a cierta élite de los Johnny's. Se graduó de Horikishi Gakuen, reconocida por formar alumnos en las artes escénicas. Antes de estar en Arashi estuvo en el grupo musical MAIN junto a Kazunari Ninomiya, Ikuta Toma y Masaki Aiba. Dramas *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV,2010) es Kusunoki Taiga *Kaibutsu-kun (NTV, 2010) ep. 9 como invitado *Saigo no Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2010) es Goto Nozomuthumb|320px *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) es Yame Yoshio *Smile (TBS, 2009) es Hayakawa Vito *Myu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru (NTV, 2008) es Yamaguchi Hayato *Bambino! (NTV, 2007) es Ban Shogo *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Imakiyo-san(Fuji TV, 2006) es Imakiyo-san *Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Propose (NTV, 2005, ep1) *Kimi wa Petto (TBS, 2003) es "Momo" Goda Takeshi *Yoiko no Mikata (NTV, 2003, cameo) como invitado es Sawada Shin *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) es Sawada Shin *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 3 (NTV, 2001) es Kindaichi Hajime *V no Arashi (Vの嵐) (Fuji TV, 1999) es Jun Matsumoto *Kowai Nichiyobi (NTV, 1999) ep10 *Hitsuyou no Nai Hito (NHK, 1998)es Takuji Ohno *BOYS BE. Jr. "Hakunetsu! Renai Shitai Shoukougun" (NTV, 1998, ep1) es Yuu *Mou Hitotsu no Shinzou (NHK, 1997) es Kitamura Tooru *Bokura no Yuuki ~Miman Toshi~ (NTV, 1997) es Mori *Hoken Chousa Shigarami Tarou no Jikenbo Kijin Jiken (TBS, 1997) es Películas *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) Musashi *Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Kiiroi Namida / Yellow Tear (2007) es Yūji Katsumadathumb|306px *Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru / I Love My Younger Sister (2007) es Yori *Tokyo Tower (2004) es Kōji *Pika☆☆nchi Life is Hard dakara Happy (2004) es Bon *Pika☆nchi Life is Hard dakedo Happy (2002) es Bon *Shinjuku Tanteidan Shonen (Shinjuku Boy Detectives) (1998) Canciones en Solitario *Shake it ! (2011) *Come back to me (2010) *Wish version jazz (2009) *Naked (2008) *YabaiYabai Yabai (2007) *With Me (2005) *La familia (2004) *Don't cry (2003) *Touch the breath (2003) *Key of life (2002) *One more time One more chance (2002) *I want you back (2001) *Superstar (2000) Anuncios Publicitarios *Meiji Milk Chocolate (2011) *Hot Pepper Beauty (2011) *Kirin, Es hora! de recoger la comida deliciosa japonesa (2011) *Message from Japan - Arashi Tourism Ambassadors(2011) *Nintendo 3DS - La leyenda de Zelda (2011)thumb|322px *Nitendo 3DS (2011) *KFC "pote-pie" (2010) *エリ エール Elleair (2010-2011) *Aerolinea JAL (2010-2011) *Hitachi aplicance (2010-2011) *Nintendo Wii en wii Party (2010-2011) *Nintendo Wiii en Mario Kart (2010-2011) *Kirin Green Heart (2010-2011) *FASIO Kose (2010-2011) *KFC (2009) *Au by KDDI (2008 - 2011) *Pepsi Nex (2008) *Aerolineas Aerolineas "ANA" (2008) *C1000 Lemon vitamin (2007) *House foods en Tongari Corn (2007 - 2010) *Cocacola (2003) *McDonald *Pino Programa de Variedades *放送の「世界1のSHOW　TIME (2011- ) TV Nippon *Arashi ni Shiyagare (2010 - ) TV Nippon *Arashi Challenge week sp (2009) TV Nippon ep 1 *VS Arashi (2008 - ) Fuji Television *Himitsu no Arashi-chan (2008 - ) TBS *Golden Rush Arashi (2007 - 2008) Fuji Television *Mago Mago Arashi (2005 - 2007) Fuji Television *Utawara Hot Hit 10 (2005 - 2007) TV Nippon *Arashi no Waza-Ari (2004 - 2005) Fuji Television *D no Arashi (2003 - 2005) TV Nippon *Nama Arashi (2002 - 2004) Fuji Television *C no Arashi (2002 - 2003) TV Nippon *Uso Japan! (2001 - 2003) TBS *Mayonaka no Arashi (2001 - 2002) TV Nippon Programa de Radio *Arashi JUN STYLE en FM NACK5 79.5MHz (2002 -2011 ) Obras de Teatro *Aa, Kouya (2011) es Shinji Shinjuku *Byakuya no Onna Kishi Valkyrie (Valkyrie of the White Night) (2006) es Sasuke Kūhibi *East of Eden (2005) es Carl Trask *West Side Story (2004) es Bernardo *Stand By Me (1997) es Teddy Premios thumb|332px *'Voce Beauty Awards 2010:' Mejor CM de Belleza por CM Fasio Kose Mascara liner *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer)': Mejor Actor Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010) *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring)': Mejor Actor por Smile (TBS, 2009) *'61st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Smile (TBS, 2009) *'GQ Japan Men of the Year 2008 Awards: '''GQ Hombre del año 2008 en la categoria de cantante y actor *'53rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring): Mejor Actor por Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *'''10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix(Jan-Mar 07): Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hana Yori Dango 2(TBS, 2007) *'47th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) *'33rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Gokusen (NTV, 20 02) Curiosidades *'Color favorito: '''Morado y negrothumb|318px *'Comida favorita:' Soba *'Especialidad''': Baseball *'Aficiones e intereses:' Música, cine, teatro, fotografía, lectura *Es el más joven de [[Arashi|'Arashi']] ; ideólogo y líder de sus conciertos. *Ha reconocido en muchas ocasiones que admira a su compañero y líder, Ohno Satoshi. *Entre sus mejores amigos se encuentran Oguri Shun, Akanishi Jin, Ikuta Toma, Takizawa Hideaki. *Otros grandes amigos suyos son sus compañeros de grupo (Aiba Masaki, Sakurai Sho y Ninomiya Kazunari) *Se le relacionó con su compañera de profesión Inoue Mao, aunque fue solo un rumor. *Sus compañeros le califican como una persona perfeccionista y trabajadora. *Su apodo Do-S se lo ganó por su actitud neurótica y distante, pues es bastante reacio al contacto con personas que no conoce. También por no tener reparos en decir lo que piensa. *Escribió la canción La Familia para conmemorar el 5º aniversario de su grupo Arashi . *Fue el primer hombre japonés en aparecer en la portada de la revista Marie Claire de Japón. *Es admirador de actores y cantantes norteamericanos como Michael Jackson, Johnny Depp *Matsujun es miope y usa gafas (aunque generalmente lleva lentes de contacto). También llevó aparato dental de pequeño. *Cuando iba en segundo grado, se atravesó la calle sin fijarse y fue atropellado por una van... pero a pesar de que estaba muy lastimado, cuando la ambulancia llegó, él ya estaba de pie, sonriendo y disculpándose por ser tan travieso. *No le gusta que lo toquen a menos que sea él quien dé pauta a ello. *Ha expresado una admiración profunda por el presidente de su agencia, Johnny Kitagawa, describiéndolo como la influencia más grande en su vida. *Durante una cena en junio del 2006, pasó a formar parte de un grupo no oficial nombrado “'NO BORDER'” junto a Yamashita Tomohisa de NEWS, Shingo Murakami de Kanjani8, Satou Atsuhiro, Ikuta Toma,Domoto Koichi de Kinki Kids, Yamaguchi Tatsuya de TOKIO y Takizawa Hideaki de Tackey & Tsubasa; evitando así las formalidades sempai-kouhai. A cada miembro se le asignó un color específico: blanco, negro, rojo, rosa, púrpura, dorado, azul y gris pero hasta la fecha no se sabe a quién pertenecen dichos colores. *Le gustan las alturas y el peligro como el skydiving, climbing, bungee jump, surf. *Le encanta leer. Su libro favorito es Harry Potter. *Para aceptar el papel de Domyoji Tsukasa en el popular DORAMA Hana Yori Dango, exigió que Oguri Shun actuara con él como Hanazawa Rui y que el tema de entrada de la serie estuviera interpretada por un tema de Arashi . *En el 2010 el grupo del que es parte "ARASHI " estuvo encargado de ser embajadores del Turismo en Japón. Galería mj.png 10th AnnivPhotobook Arashi (43).jpg 00690hys.jpg Tv life5-1.jpg Jun 06.jpg 1102 popolo-6.jpg 1169292366 f.jpg IMAGE0002fgj.jpg Winkup0908mj.jpg Bidan Mayo'09 (4)a.jpg Page10.jpg Matsumoto Jun.jpg 9c.jpg duet_10.JPG usg.png WU1007 (0).jpg scan0004a.jpg 21-1.jpg 14-1.jpg 6-1.jpg Scan0001.jpg Scan0003.jpg Scan0005.jpg Scan0004anan.jpg Scan0008ananjun.jpg 0301.jpg AAA+ in DOME (20).jpg 259693_183072118413481_100001320817580_452725_5736509_o.jpg 68290_141727762547917_100001320817580_217891_2311414_n.jpg IMG_0018sn.jpg 6a0133f3985419970b0133f39d2aa7970b.jpg 3001.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JPresentador Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Johnny's entertaiments